La famille c'est
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Fic écrite pour le challenge de Noel sur Gibbs' Team,pardonnez mon retard de publication. Cette soirée réserve plus d'une surprise à l'agent Gibbs. Il s'apprètait à passer Noel seul avec son bateau, mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.


Gibbs se retourna sur l'open-space vide et sombre, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Il était tard pour une veille de Noël, mais comme à chaque année, il avait quitté les bureaux en dernier. Jenny avait un diner avec un quelconque sénateur et avait quitté tôt. McGee devait rejoindre sa sœur chez lui, ils devaient se rendre à la messe de minuit ensemble et passer un Noël en famille le lendemain. Ducky passait la soirée avec sa mère et le lendemain recevait des amies de cette dernière pour un déjeuner festif. Le docteur l'avait d'ailleurs invité à se joindre à lui, mais Gibbs avait poliment décliné l'invitation. Tony avait passé toute la journée à râler et à chercher une excuse pour échapper à la réunion de famille des DiNozzo, qui cette année avait lieu dans leur villa dans les Adirondacks. Il avait surement prié pour qu'un marine meure dans des circonstances louches ce soir-là, malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas produit et il avait quitté, d'une humeur massacrante, un peu plus de deux heures plus tôt. Abby avait pris son après-midi, elle s'envolait en début de soirée pour la Nouvelle-Orléans où elle passait Noël avec les siens et devait terminer quelques emplettes. La veille, elle avait glissé dans le tiroir de son bureau un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier glacé noir garni d'un joli ruban rouge. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir avant ce soir minuit. Il sourit en refermant les doigts sur le paquet au fond de sa poche. Ziva avait été la dernière à partir, un peu moins d'une heure avant lui. Elle était déterminée à rester, ce n'est qu'après qu'il l'ait menacée de la flanquer sur le prochain vol pour Israël qu'elle avait finalement obtempéré et qu'elle avait quitté les bureaux, un air boudeur sur le visage. Toute l'équipe avait une dizaine de jours de congé, et quoi qu'ils en disent, tous en avaient bien besoin.

* * *

La jeune israélienne entra dans son appartement en frissonnant. Décidément, l'hiver était une saison à laquelle elle ne s'habituerait jamais. Elle détestait ce froid humide qui semblait atteindre le plus profond de son être, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller face à la beauté de la nuit. Il neigeait depuis un moment déjà, de gros flocons s'écrasant mollement sur le sol recouvrant tout d'un épais duvet blanc. Elle se secoua énergiquement, retira ses bottes et jeta négligemment sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Un café. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour se réchauffer. Alors que le breuvage infusait, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit un petit paquet. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remettre à son destinataire. Bien qu'elle ne fête pas Noel, ils étaient sa famille. Elle avait voulu leur montrer qu'elle les appréciait. Elle avait trouvé un petit quelque chose pour chacun et leur avait remis leurs présents plus tôt dans la journée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas su trouver le bon moment pour remettre celui-ci à l'homme pour qui elle l'avait soigneusement choisi. Elle se contenta de fixer le paquet du regard tout en dégustant le breuvage brûlant. Sa décision était prise. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, sortit tout le nécessaire et cuisina rapidement quelques plats simples, mais succulents. Elle emballa le tout, attrapa le reste d'un gâteau qu'elle avait cuisiné pour Tony la veille et quelques biscuits, et un peu plus de deux heures plus tard elle enfilait à nouveau sa veste pour braver le froid de cette nuit de décembre.

* * *

L'ex-marine travaillait sur son bateau depuis un moment déjà. Il appréciait la solitude et le silence dont il était entouré lorsqu'il s'isolait ainsi dans son sous-sol, se laissant parfois baigner dans des souvenirs d'un temps heureux, mais qui lui semblait tellement lointain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le magnétophone qui trônait sur l'établit au milieu de l'habituel fouillis qui y régnait. Il avait fait rejouer cette cassette un nombre incalculable de fois. Il soupira. Sombrer dans la mélancolie ce soir n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de passer Noel, mais cela lui semblait difficile de faire autrement. Son attention fut attirée par un bruit de pas feutré. Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier pour croiser le regard de Ziva qui s'était arrêtée à quelques marches du bas, un peu hésitante.

« Ziva ?

- Bonsoir ! J'ai cru que de la compagnie te ferait peut-être plaisir, commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai apporté de quoi manger, ajouta-t-elle en soulevant le sac qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Oh, et pourquoi pas. Je te rejoins en haut, donne-moi une minute.

- Ok, je vais réchauffer tout ça en t'attendant. »

Lorsque Gibbs rejoignit Ziva à la cuisine, une odeur alléchante avait envahit toute l'étage. Il avait rapidement prit une douche et enfilé quelque chose de plus décent que son vieux t-shirt du NIS qui avait incontestablement connu de meilleurs jours. Ziva avait vraisemblablement fouillé un peu dans les placards et déniché des plats de service dans lesquels elle avait disposé les mets qu'elle avait apportés. Il sortit alors deux coupes et une bouteille de vin, interrogea la jeune femme du regard et lorsque celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête, il leur servit à chacun un verre.

« On sera plus confortable au salon pour manger, le désordre ici est terrible.

- Je te suis alors, approuva la jeune femme. »

Confortablement installés sur le sofa, les plats disposés sur la table à café devant eux, ils partagèrent ce moment dans un silence agréable. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de nature bavarde. Puis, la jeune femme se décida à lui tendre le petit paquet et son supérieur sembla un peu surpris.

« Je croyais que tu ne fêtais pas Noel ? lui lança-t-il intrigué.

- Non, je ne fête pas Noel, mais je connais l'importance de cette fête et sa signification pour vous. Ça m'a semblé une bonne occasion de montrer l'affection que j'ai pour vous tous. J'ai voulu te le donner aujourd'hui, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Puis, j'ai réalisé que tu serais surement seul ici ce soir puisque tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose de prévu. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être de la compagnie. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano situé au fond de la pièce.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, ajouta-t-elle, un air curieux sur le visage.

- Je n'en joue pas. Mais Shannon était très douée et elle donnait des leçons à Kelly, répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage à l'évocation de ce doux souvenir. Le denier Noel que j'ai passé avec eux, la maison a résonné d'airs festifs du matin au soir. Kelly était tellement fière de me montrer qu'elle savait jouer _Silent night_. Elle avait passé des semaines à pratiquer ce morceau avec sa mère pendant que j'étais à la base. À minuit, plutôt que de se précipiter vers le sapin pour ouvrir ses paquets, elle s'est ruée sur le piano et a entamé ce morceau. Sa petite voix claire à résonné dans la maison et rapidement, sa mère l'a accompagné, chantant doucement avec elle. L'image de mes deux anges chantant ensemble, cette nuit-là, va rester pour toujours gravée dans ma mémoire. Lorsqu'elle a eu finie, Kelly m'a tendu un petit paquet, enveloppé maladroitement par ses petites mains d'enfant. Je l'ai ouvert et j'y ai découvert une cassette. C'était un enregistrement de leur chanson, pour moi, pour que je l'emmène avec moi lors de mon prochain déploiement qui devait avoir lieu quelques mois plus tard. Kelly m'a murmuré à l'oreille que c'était pour que même au loin, je me souvienne que chaque nuit, elle s'endormirait en pensant à moi. »

La voix de l'ex-marine s'était transformée en un simple souffle, étranglé par l'émotion. La jeune israélienne, qui s'était rapprochée de lui pendant son récit, serra sa main dans la sienne, dans un simple geste de réconfort qu'ils avaient échangé plus d'une fois , avant de se lever doucement. Elle alla s'installé au piano et d'une voix clair entama la pièce qui avait ému le Marine tant d'années auparavant Ce morceau, bien qu'étant un classique de Noel, l'avait toujours émue et l'ayant entendu à plusieurs reprises, elle n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler la mélodie. À la fin du morceau, lorsqu'elle vit que l'agent semblait détendu et peu enclin à amorcer une conversation, elle enchaina avec un chant que Gibbs ne connaissait pas. Il se laissa bercer par les douces paroles que chantait sa subordonnée, dans une langue mélodieuse qu'il supposa être sa langue maternelle. Lorsque les dernières notes se furent éteintes, la jeune femme repris sa place auprès de son supérieur.

« Il est passé minuit tu sais, Joyeux Noel, tu peux l'ouvrir, lui dit-elle doucement en pointant le petit paquet. »

Gibbs attrapa la petite boite en souriant à la jeune femme. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était la même que dans ceux de sa filles des années auparavant, cette lueur d'excitation et d'appréhension avant de découvrir si le présent qu'elle a choisit va faire plaisir ou non. Il aimait ce côté enfantin qu'il découvrait chez la jeune israélienne, cette fragilité qu'elle ne laissait jamais paraitre. Kelly serait à peine quelques années plus jeune qu'elle aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé la voir grandir et aurait été fière qu'elle devienne une femme comme celle qui se tenait auprès de lui. Ziva était entré dans sa vie d'une manière particulière, sacrifiant pour lui un être qui lui était cher. Depuis ce jour, il lui était redevable et lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe, il l'avait tout de suite considéré comme sa propre fille, quoi qu'il en ait laissé paraitre. Il espérait qu'elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il était revenu du Mexique pour l'aider. Il ouvrit lentement la petite boite s'amusant de l'impatience évidente de sa jeune agente. La surprise se lu sur son visage lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu. Il sortit le petit objet circulaire de son emballage et interrogea Ziva du regard. Il tenait dans sa main une boussole ornée d'une étoile de David. Lorsqu'il en rabattit le couvercle, il pu lire une inscription au dos de celui-ci. _Merci de m'avoir laissé être un membre de cette belle famille, Ziva._ Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que Ziva commença doucement :

« C'est pour que lorsque tu navigueras finalement sur ce bateau, tu ne perdes jamais le chemin du retour vers la maison, vers nous. Tu m'as donné, en me laissant faire partie de l'équipe, la famille que je n'ai jamais connue et j'ai trouvé ici, après avoir tourné le dos à tout ce à quoi j'appartenais auparavant, le sentiment d'avoir enfin ma place.

- Tu as mérité ta place parmi nous, Ziva. Tu es l'une des nôtres à part entière et pour ma part, je te considèrerai toujours comme ma propre fille. Tu m'as offert ce soir le plus beaux des cadeaux, pas seulement ceci, dit-il en regardant la boussole qu'il tenait toujours, mais en rejouant ce morceau, tu m'as fait revivre le plus beau des Noel et pour une fois, ce souvenir n'est teinté d'aucune amertume. »

Le silence un peu embarrassé qui suivit cet échange chargé d'émotion fut interrompu par des coups retentissant sur la porte d'entrée. Ils se levèrent pour aller ouvrir, intrigués. Ziva ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Abby, couverte de neige qui se tenait dans l'entrée. La jeune gothique se secoua, éparpillant sur le sol une multitude de flocon qui se transformèrent presqu'instantanément en une large flaque d'eau.

« Mon vol a été annulé, alors, après avoir été coincée à l'aéroport des heures, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici. Ça ne te dérange pas hein Gibbs !

- Mais non Abs, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, surtout un soir comme aujourd'hui.

- Merci ! s'exclama la jeune femme en plaquant un baiser sonore sur sa joue et en l'attirant vivement dans ses bras. »

Ils avaient à peine quitté l'entrée que quelqu'un d'autre manifesta sa présence.

« Jen ? s'exclama Gibbs, surpris de la voir là.

- Ce dîner était d'un ennui ! J'ai eu envie de passer te souhaiter Joyeux Noel avant de rentrer, à ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule !

- Entre, ne reste pas là ! lui dit-il en refermant derrière elle. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, ils furent alors à nouveau interrompus lorsque quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. Gibbs ouvrit à nouveau et sourit lorsqu'il vit DiNozzo s'ébrouer avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Joyeux Noel, Patron ! Finalement, même Monsieur DiNozzo père et son jet privé ne peuvent rien contre mère nature. À cause de la tempête de neige, tout les départs de Dulles ont été annulés, peu importe la force avec laquelle mon père a hurlé dans le téléphone !

- Les miracles de Noel, c'est donc vrai, lui lança joyeusement Ziva. Ton souhait a été exaucé finalement, continua-t-elle en l'attirant un peu plus loin a l'intérieur, gardant sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent. Gibbs allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il vit McGee, en compagnie de sa sœur, qui se dirigeaient vers la maison. Il vit la plus jeune se pencher, attraper une grosse poignée de neige, en faire une balle et la lancer en direction de son ainé. Le jeune agent reçu le projectile en plein visage et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Son frère se précipita vers elle et tous les deux roulèrent dans la neige. Abby enfila à la hâte ses bottes et sa veste avant de se lancer à leur rencontre, se jetant joyeusement dans la mêlée. Elle fut vite rejointe par Tony qui entrainait Ziva à sa suite. Une bagarre de boule de neige s'en suivit et des éclats de rire et des cris de joie remplirent bientôt la nuit. Gibbs observait son équipe s'en donner à cœur joie, restant prudemment en retrait sur le porche en compagnie de Jenny. Ziva, un air espiègle sur le visage lança alors l'un de ses froids projectiles dans sa direction. Surpris, il ne pu l'éviter et la balle de neige s'écrasa sur son épaule, atteignant également la directrice. Il répondit à la provocation de la jeune femme, comme celle-ci l'avait prévu. Lui et Jenny rejoignirent la cohue, et se rangèrent du côté d'Abby et McGee pour bombarder joyeusement Tony, Ziva et la jeune Sarah. L'affrontement continua pendant un bon moment pour finalement dégénérer au point ou même les alliés se mirent à se chamailler. Ziva mit une poignée de neige dans le col de la veste de Tony avant de prendre la fuite. Celui-ci la rattrapa lorsqu'elle perdit pied sur le sol glissant et s'affala de tout son long, tête première dans la neige. Il lui rendit la pareille et tout deux se bousculèrent comme des gamins, luttant pour avoir le dessus, roulant dans les flocons duveteux. Ils s'immobilisèrent dans une position de déjà-vu, la jeune femme maintenant son partenaire au sol et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

« Tu me le paieras, Zee-vah, lui lança-t-il un air espiègle sur le visage, allongeant la prononciation de son prénom comme a chaque fois qu'il voulait la faire réagir.

- Je saurai me faire pardonner plus tard, lui répondit-elle d'un ton provocateur, en se laissant choir à ses côtés. Elle posa un rapide baisé sur sa joue rougie par le froid avant de se lever prestement et de filer vers les autres. »

Pendant ce temps, Abby et McGee s'était laissé choir sur le sol après avoir échangés quelques balles de neige supplémentaires et Abby, visiblement amusée de l'apparence de son compagnon blanc de la tête aux pieds, riait aux éclats. Elle avait su viser juste ! Sarah de son côté, s'était allongée un peu en retrait, battant des bras et des jambes pour laisser une trace d'ange sur le sol enneigé. Gibbs s'était à nouveau reculé, Jenny à ses côtés et couvrait les plus jeunes d'un regard paternel. Il souriait. Lorsqu'il vit Ziva et Tony revenir vers la maison, il fit signe aux autres de se diriger vers l'intérieur.

Tous se rassemblèrent au salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Ils avaient les joues rougies par le froid. La discussion était animée. Gibbs vit alors le paquet qu'Abby lui avait remis. Il en défit délicatement l'emballage et y découvrit une photo de toute l'équipe prise quelques semaines auparavant au bal du NCIS. Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jen et lui-même, ils se tenaient tous côtes-à-côtes dans la salle de bal. Sa famille. Décidément, ce Noël qui s'annonçait aussi morne que tous les autres depuis la perte de celles qui avaient ravi son cœur tant d'années auparavant, était de loin le meilleur qu'il ait vécu depuis. Il se leva, embrassa délicatement Abby sur la joue et se dirigea vers le piano. Il posa le cadre près de celui de sa première femme et de sa fille. En se retournant, il posa les yeux sur ses invités inattendus. Une jeune gothique un peu excentrique aux manières enfantines, un jeune informaticien timide et sa petite sœur qui avaient visiblement l'air de s'adorer, un gamin coincé dans un corps d'adulte qui pouvait parfois surprendre par sa maturité, une tueuse du Mossad plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais et une rouquine superbe avec qui il avait partagé des moments inoubliable et pour qui, il devait se l'avouer, il entretenait encore un affection bien particulière, c'étaient eux sa famille maintenant. Il s'approcha de Jenny et pris discrètement sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leur doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son équipe qui bavardait joyeusement et resserra son emprise sur la main de la rouquine. Il avait trouvé sa place.

**_FIN_**


End file.
